Be Cautious Of The Color Red
by cdisney3
Summary: Hey I was thinking, what if TDWT never happened and there was a Total Drama Action The Second with THREE new characters including Alejandro, Sierra and *name censored* ...that's the person you'll meet in the story. So please R


**Red's P.O.V**

I hate my dad! He signed me up for a show called TDA The 2nd! What's up with that? I'm a trained teen C.I.A agent for crying out loud! I'm already marked R.E.D. Not** Retiree Extremely Dangerous**, I mean **Red's Extremely Dangerous. **Oh, my real name is Tamara but everyone calls me Red. I got up anyways and put on my clothes. I put on a red corset top, a black pair of pants, black sandals, and a black long fingerless glove. Then I took my red and black hair out of a ponytail and put some makeup under my gray eyes. My dad told me not to pack any C.I.A material but oh well. I put a taser gun in one pocket and a pocket knife another. I had mini cameras, laser pens ad other gadgets in my suitcase.

"Tamara," dad called, "The Total Drama Bus is here!" I rolled my eyes and headed down the stairs. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah dad, whatever." I gave him a big hug and then walked out of the front door and entered the bus. There was a very monstrous looking man driving. I almost took out my taser gun, but then he welcomed me. It looked like I was the last one to be picked up. The bus was packed! As I walked all the way to the back, this certain contestant, one with many studs, a neon green Mohawk, piercing teal eyes and a wonderful smile was staring at me. Was he welcoming me to sit next to him? I cautiously sat next to him, but he was still staring at me. So I decided to speak.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He smiled more widely.

"Nothing ugly." He said wiggling his eyebrow. I was about to punch him like what I do to all the boys who compliment me, but something stopped me. His smile was sort of breath taking, and I couldn't help but smiling back at him. That's the first time I smiled with a boy since I was…six? Who knows. All I knew was that this was the first boy to get me lost for words without him barely saying anything.

"Congratulations, you're on my good side." I complimented him. His eyes widened, then he finally asked, "Oh I was hoping to see your bad side if you know what I mean." I looked at him for a second then lightly punched him on the arm. I took out my taser gun and held it to his head. He fidgeted but I gave him a warning look not to. He obliged, so then I leaned in his ear and whispered, "Usually I would do this to boys who hit on me, but apparently you've caught my interest. So if you wanna see that bad side, you've got to do way more than that."

He looked at me with eyes full of lust and wicked smile on his face. I took the taser away from his head and put it back in my pocket. I looked forward and saw a brunette staring at me with eyes full of fire. So if I'm sitting next to this boy and she's the only one staring at me with hate, then if you put this together -

"She's your girlfriend dude right?" I said to him. He looked in my direction and saw the girl.

"Yup, Courtney, the baddest chick in the game. I'm Duncan by the way." he said.

"I'm Tamara, but if I ever hear you say that name I'll personally kill you. So call me Red. And I think the baddest chick in the game is about to be replaced." I said glaring back at her.

"Great we have three new people, this should be great." Duncan said sarcastically. As we entered the set of Total Drama Action, The 2nd, I wondered if I should've jumped off the bus while I had the chance. As we came off the bus, this dude Chris introduced me as **The Beautiful Dangerous**. That made all the boys stare at me, so I glared at all of them except Duncan.

"Welcome teens I don't care about, to Total Drama Action the 2nd!" He announced. "It seems like we have some newcomers. Alejandro, Sierra, and Red. Did you guys **really** read you contracts? If you did then you can tell me what it says about newcomers."

"Go home…" I said as I rolled my eyes. Duncan snickered. A crazy fan-looking girl widened her eyes and made exciting noises as if to say she wants to be picked on.

"Yes Sierra." Chris said sarcastically.

"Newcomers now have to sing!" she said. I looked at Chris and prayed that she was wrong and I bet that guy Alejandro was thinking that too.

"Correct! You guys gotta perform a song that I could enjoy."

"And the point of this is…?" Alejandro said. Chris just shrugged. Then he said, "The changing room is right over there." He pointed to a trailer. All three of us walked over to the trailer room and looked at all the props.

"What in the world are we gonna sing?" Alejandro asked. Sierra looked at a red leotard then looked at me then looked at the leotard again. "What?" I asked. "How about we change your name to **Redalicious **for this music number…" she gave me a wicked smile and I new where she was heading at

Later Sierra and I were backstage. I was in the red leotard, and black boots. I had on a red hat with a black stripe on it and I had a black cane in me hand. Sierra had on a red dress that was cut beautifully. Alejandro was onstage (curtain not opened yet) in a black suit, with a hat on and he also had a cane. You might say he looked like a pimp. It was dark outside and we were seen by campfire and the lights on the stage. I'm gonna kill Duncan for not telling me all this before!

"Presenting…The Newcomers!" Chris announced.

**Alejandro: **_Four, tres, two, uno_

_Listen up y'all cause this is itThe beat that I'm bangin' is delicious_

I came out and started doing dance moves from the video _Fergalicious_**Red: **_Redalicious definitionMake them boys go locoThey want my treasureSo they get their pleasures from my photoYou can see me, you can't squeeze meI ain't easy, I ain't sleazyI got reasons why I tease 'emBoys just come and go like seasonsRedalicious_**Sierra:**_(So delicious)_

**Red: **_But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that **** is fictitiousI blow kisses_

**Sierra: **_(Mwah)_

**Red: **_That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be linin' down the blockJust to watch what I got_

**Sierra: **_(Four, tres, two, uno)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra:**_(It's hot, hot)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_**Red: **_So delicious(They want a taste of what I got)I'm Redalicious(T-t-tasty, tasty)Redalicious def-Redalicious def-Redalicious def-Redalicious definitionMake them boys go crazyThey always claim they know meComin' to me call me Stacy_**Alejandro**_**: **__(Hey Stacy)I'm the R to the E, D, H, the O, the TAnd can't no other lady put it down like meI'm Redalicious_**Sierra: **_(So delicious)My body stay viciousI be up in the gymJust workin on my fitnessHe's my witness_**Alejandro: **_(Ooh wee)I put yo' boy on rock rockAnd he be linin' down the blockJust to watch what I got_**Sierra: **_(Four, tres, two, uno)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(It's hot, hot)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra**_(I put them boys on rock, rock)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(They want a taste of what I got)_**Red: **_I'm RedaliciousHold hold hold hold hold up, check it outBaby, baby, babyIf you really want meHoney, get some patienceMaybe then you'll get a tasteOf my tasty, tastyI'll be laced with laceyIt's so tasty, tastyIt'll make you crazy_**Alejandro: **_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyD, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to theHit it for me!_**Red: **_All the time I turn around brothas gather roundAlways lookin at me up and down, lookin at my_**Sierra:**_(Uh)_

**Red:**_I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up dramaLittle mama I don't wanna take your manAnd I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceitedAnd I keep on repeatin how the boys wanna eat itBut I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clienteleCause they say she delicious_**Sierra:**_(So delicious)_

**Red: **_But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that **** is fictitiousI blow kisses_**Sierra: **_(Mwah)_**Red: **_That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be linin' down the blockJust to watch what I gotFour, tres, two, unoMy body stay viciousI be up in the gymJust workin? on my fitnessHe's my witness_**Alejandro: **_(Ooh wee)_**Red: **_I put yo' boy on rock rockAnd he be linin' down the blockJust to watch what I got(Four, tres, two, uno)So delicious_**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Red: **_I'm Redalicious, t-t-tasty, tastySo delicious_**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Red: **_So delicious_**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Red: **_I'm Redalicious, t-t-t-t-t_

**Sierra: **_(Ay, ay, ay, ay)_**Alejandro: **_T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno)To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the…_

We all ended and as I looked out in the crowd, I swore I saw Duncan's mouth watering. This was gonna be a long summer!

**A/N: Hey guys do you like it? Think I should continue? R&R! Plz!**


End file.
